In one form of conventional shipping and storage container, a tubular side wall is formed of fibrous material or other material. It is conventional to provide metal securing rings at opposite ends of the side wall for securing closure walls thereacross. Such metal securing rings are relatively costly and heavy and are not fully satisfactory in the formation of a low cost shipping and storage container.
An alternative to such prior closures is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,798 which discloses a container and closure having fastening means in the form of a threaded connector or a lockable drawer.
In certain applications, such as disposal of hazardous waste, it is desirable that a closure not be removable. Particularly, with hazardous waste a drum with a closure is sent into an incinerator for destruction. The use of any of the above-described securing apparatus is unnecessary in such situations. Further, if a metal cover or retaining ring is used, then it is necessary to ultimately remove the metal from the incinerator.
On the other hand, after initially choosing to permanently seal a container, one may subsequently decide that they need to use either the container or it's contents, or both. Hence, it is desirable to be able to remove the closure and subsequently securely reinstall it to the container.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.